Nicktoons: Halloween des Clowns
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Robert warnt die Nicktoons vor den Killer, Grusel und Horror Clowns, aber die Nicktoons weigerten Roberts Warnung. Robert bekommt schrecklichen Angst, dass sie vielleicht bedroht werden von einem Clown. Können Robert und Dobro die Nicktoons retten, bevor sie von einem Killer Clown bedroht werden?
1. Warnung geweigert

ACHTUNG: Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie und Angelica mache ich auf Rugrats, NICHT All Grown Up.

HALLOWEEN

Die Nicktoons vorbereiten sich auf Halloween vor für heute. Die Nicktoons sind in Universum von Lincoln und vorbereiten sich auf die Halloween.

Lincoln: Seid ihr gespannt auf Halloween?

Jeder: Jaaaa.

Lincoln: Kuck. Ich bin als Vampir angezogen.

Spongebob: Ich auch.

Phil: Ich auch.

Lil: Ich auch.

Lincoln: Ok. Ok. Wir möchten nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden.

Angelica sieht jemanden unter dem Tisch. Es ist Lynn Loud Sr.

Angelica: Ähm? Mr. Loud.

Lynn Sr: AAAAAAhh. Oh. Du Angelica. Was ist?

Angelica: (verwirrt) Warum sind sie unter dem Tisch?

Lynn Sr: Weil ich Angst habe vor Halloween.

Angelica: (verwirrt) Ok.

Lincoln: Wir gehen auf ein Süßigkeiten Tour.

Jeder: Jaaaa.

Lynn Sr. Sieht ein gruseliger Kürbis mit Blut.

Lynn Sr: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH. ICH HASSE HALLOWEEN!

Lincoln: Wie auch immer. Jetzt gehen wir.

Jeder: Jaaa.

Lincoln macht die Tür auf, aber Robert und Dobro blockiert sie.

Lincoln: AAAHH. Robert, was machst du denn hier?

Harvey: Willst du mit uns wieder was anstellen?

Robert: Nope.

Jeder: (verwirrt) Hä?

Robert: Ich sage euch was: Ich befehle euch keine Süßigkeiten Jagd mehr machen, weil…

Jeder: WAS?

Robert: (verärgert) Lässt ihr mich ausreden? Wie auch immer, ihr dürft keine Süßigkeiten Tour mehr machen, WEIL wegen Grusel Clowns.

Die Nicktoons sind verwirrt.

Nicktoons: Grusel Clowns?

Robert: Ja. Grusel Clowns. Das sind Clowns die gerne Kinder erschrecken möchten. Sie haben auch Waffen, wie Messer, Macheten, Baseball- oder Golfschläger, etc. Das heißt, ihr narren, dürft keine Süßigkeiten mehr samm…

Robert sieht, dass die Nicktoons nicht im Haus sind.

Robert: Oh. Oh.

Robert und Dobro bekommen schreckliche Angst.

Robert: Oh weier. Papa, die Nicktoons sind einfach weggegangen, ohne unsere Warnung.

Dobro: Ja. Was wäre, wenn ein Clown sie bedrohen?

Robert und Dobro sehen Lynn Sr. unter dem Tisch.

Robert: Ähm Mr. Loud. Was machen sie unter dem Tisch?

Lynn Sr: Ich hasse Halloween.

Robert: Ok.

Rita: Ich kann euch erklären warum: Lynn hat schreckliche Angst bekommen, weil er denkt, dass alles echt sind, obwohl es sind Kosüme.

Robert: Ich verstehe. Mr. Loud, weg von dem Tisch sofort. Schau, ich weiß, dass Halloween gruselig ist, aber Halloween ist spaßig.

Lynn Sr: Spaßig? Was würdest du denken wie Blut oder irgendwelche gruselige Sachen?

Dobro: Mr. Loud, diese Sachen sind Fake. Die alles sind Kostüme. Also raus aus dem Tisch.

Lynn Sr: Niemals.

Robert: Mrs Loud. Können sie ihn bitte aus dem Tisch werggeben, während ich und mein Vater auf der Suche nach Nicktoons sind.

Rita: Sicher.

Robert & Dobro: Danke Mrs. Loud.

Robert und Dobro gehen raus aus dem Haus und sind auf der Suche nach Nicktoons.

Robert & Dobro: Haltet durch Nicktoons. Wir retten euch.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Süßes oder Saures Zeit

Hier ist das 2. Kapitel von meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur jedes Haus und sagen, was sie sagen sollen.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Frau: Coole Kostüme.

Die Frau gibt den Nicktoons viele Süßigkeiten.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen in das nächste Haus. Sie klopfen an und es war ein Mann.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder…

Mann: Vergisst es, ihr Nieten. Ich habe keine Süßigkeiten.

Die Nicktoons sehen im Fenster von den Manns Haus und sie sehen, dass er zuviele Süßigkeiten hat.

Eliza: Oh wirklich.

Einige Zeit später kommen die Nicktoons wieder zurück zu den Manns Haus und sie klopften wieder an.

Mann: Wer zum Teufel schon wieder…

Die Nicktoons bewerfen den Mann mit Klopapier, Wasser und Äpfeln.

Danny: So du Niete. Hast du Süßigkeiten?

Mann: Ok. Ok. Ich gebe auf. Hier, nimmt so viele Süßigkeiten, wie viel ihr wollt.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen zu dem nächsten Haus. Sie klopften an.

Nicktoons: Süßes oder Saures.

Jugendlicher: Schöne Kostüme. Hier bitte.

Nicktoons: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen in den weiteren Häusern. Währenddessen sind Robert und Dobro immer noch auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons.

Dobro: Robert.

Robert: Was ist Papa?

Dobro: Wir sin beobachtet. Sieh nach hinten. Ich glaube es ist ein Clown.

Robert sieht nach hinten und am Boden. Es war kein Clown, sondern ein Kleinkind.

Robert: Papa. Du bist ein Idiot. Es ist nur ein Kleinkind.

Dobro sieht nach hinten und am Boden.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt.

Kind: Entschuldigung die Herren.

Robert: Ja. PS: Ich bin ein Jugendlicher.

Kind: Oh. Entschuldige, wie auch immer, habt ihr vielleicht Süßigkeiten oder seid ihr auf Süßigkeiten Jagd.

Robert: Sorry Kind.  
1\. Wir müssen die Nicktoons finden.  
2\. Ich und mein Vater sind zu alt für Süßigkeiten Jagd.

Das Kleinkind möchte was fragen, aber Robert antwortet.

Robert: Und ja. Ich habe auch ein bisschen Süßigkeiten. Hier bitte.

Dobro: Hier bitte Kind.

Das Kleinkind sieht irgendetwas Komisches.

Kleinkind: Ähm? Warum sind deine Süßigkeiten anders?

Robert: Weil meine Süßigkeiten aus MEINE Universum stammen.

Kleinkind: Oh. Ok. Na dann. Schönen Tag noch.

Robert & Dobro: Danke. Dir auch.

Das Kleinkind geht weg von denen und Dobro wird noch ängstlicher.

Dobro: Robert, ich bekomme Mega Angst.

Robert: Ugh. Du nervst schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Nicktoons von einem Clown bedroht sind.

Dobro: Das glaube ich auch. Moment, was wäre wenn ein Clown Geld verlangt?

Robert: Papa.

Dobro: Oder was wenn ein Clown sie bedroht hat?

Robert: Papa.

Dobro: Oder was wenn ein Clown sie verletzt hat?

Robert: Papa.

Dobro: Oder was wenn ein Clown sie getötet hat?

Robert haltet das nicht mehr aus.

Robert: PAPA!

Dobro: WAS IST?

Robert: 1. Beruhige dich mal.  
2\. Ich glaube, der Clown hat sie noch nicht bedroht.  
3\. Wir können sie noch finden. Ok?

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Chill mal. Du hast recht.

Robert: Dankeschön. Hoffentlich, das ein Clown nicht uns bedroht.

Stimme: Oh doch. Das werde ich wohl.

Robert und Dobro werden nervös und sehen hinten eine Gestalt an. Es ist ein Grusel Clown.

Clown #1: Hallo Robert & Dobro.

Robert & Dobro: Oh Nein.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Clowns auf Umbringenzeit

Hier ist das 3. Kapitel von meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß.

Robert und Dobro sehen nervös den Killer Clown an.

Robert: (verängstigt) Da ist ein C-C-C-Clown.

Dobro: Oh Nein.

Clown #1: Ja, ich bin es. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons.

Robert und Dobro werden noch nervöser.

Robert: (nervös) Nicktoons? Nein, Nein, Nein. Wir sind nicht auf der Suche nach dem Nicktoons.

Dobro: Eigentlich schon. Wir wollten denen warnen, bevor ein Clown, sie verletzen können und…

Robert: PAPA! DU GEHEIMNISERZÄHLER.

Dobro: Oh. Oh. Tschuldige Robert.

Clown #1: So, ihr seid auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons, aber keine Sorge, meine Clown Kollegen können diese Nicktoons vernichten. Hahahahaha.

Robert: Wir haben die gewarnt.

Dobro: Jap. Oh und noch eins. Du hast keine Waffe, also können wir dich attackieren.

Clown #1: Wirklich? Ihr wollt mich attackieren?

Der Clown nimmt die Kettensäge raus. Er macht es an.

Clown #1: Dann spürt euren Tod. Hahahahaha.

Robert und Dobro fingen an Angst zu bekommen und laufen weg, aber der Clown läuft denen hinterher.

Clown #1: HAHAHAHAHA.

Robert: LAUF SCHNELLER PAPA! LAUF SCHNELLER!

Dobro: ICH TU WAS ICH KANN MAN!

Währenddessen die Nicktoons hören ein Schrei von denen.

Robert & Dobro: HILFE!

Susie: Habt ihr das gehört?

Gaz: Vielleicht macht Robert ein Streichespiel.

Lil: Ich glaube, du hast recht Gaz.

Alle Nicktoons beginnen zu lachen.

Lincoln: Ok. Ok. Wer möchte noch in den Park gehen?

Nicktoons: Ich.

Lincoln: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen in den Park. Auf dem Park ist niemand. Die Nicktoons spielen in den Park, doch dann kommt Robert und Dobro und sie sehen die Nicktoons in den Park.

Robert: Da sind sie. Was für ein Glück, wir konnten ihn entkommen.

Dobro: Ja Glück gehabt.

Die Nicktoons sehen Robert und Dobro geschwitzt und voll gerannt in den Park hineingehen.

Spongebob: Was habt ihr wieder zu suchen?

Robert schaut auf die Nicktoons in Ärger.

Robert: Oh ihr kleine Trotteln…

Robert geht zu den Nicktoons näher, auch Dobro.

Robert: (wütend) SO, IHR IDIOTEN. MEIN VATER UND ICH HABEN EUCH GEWARNT VOR DIESEN **GRUSEL CLOWNS**. WIR SIND BEI EINEM SCHON BEGEGNET. DANK MEIN VATER, HAT ER DEN CLOWN ERZÄHLT, WAS WIR MACHEN. SEINE CLOWN KOLLEGEN VON DEN CLOWN DEN WIR BEGEGNET SIND WERDEN EUCH VERNICHTEN UND UMBRINGEN!

Kimi: Ja. Ja. Ja. Du erzählst nur Streichespiel Ge…

Robert: (wütend) STREICHESPIELE? STREICHESPIELE? **STREICHESPIELE?** ICH ERZÄHLE KEIN SCHWACHSINN ODER SO, SONDERN DIE WAHRHEIT.

Rocko: Warum sollten wir dir glauben? Es gibt nur nette Clowns.

Robert: (sauer) OH. NA WARTE, BIS EIN GRUSEL CLOWN EUCH UMBRINGEN WIRD UND…

Robert, Dobro und die Nicktoons hören ein Pfeifen.

Dobro: (nervös) Habt ihr das gehört?

Angelica: Ja, aber es ist keine von deinen Streichespielchen.

Robert wollte Angelica attackieren, aber Dobro haltet ihn.

Dobro: Robert, beruhige dich mal.

Robert: (wütend) WIE? SIE SAGEN, DASS DAS EIN STREICHESPIEL IST, OBWOHL ES NICHT STIMMT.

Dobro ist sauer auf die Nicktoons.

Dobro: (sauer) HEY IHR.

Nicktoons: Was ist du…

Dobro: (wütend) HALT EURE FRESSE! ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN, WAS IHR ZU MEINEM SOHN SAGT. IHR SAGT ZU UNS, DASS ALLES STREICHESPIELE SIND? WS SIND WIR? IDIOTEN?

Tommy: Nein, aber ihr erzählt nur…

Dobro: KLAPPE TOMMY. WIR HABEN EUCH GEWARNT VOR DEN GANZEN DRECK HIER UND…

Clown #1: Hallo, ich bin wieder da.

Robert und Dobro sehen wieder nach hinten und sehen wieder den Clown.

Dobro: DAS IST EIN KILLER CLOWN.

Phil: Ja. Ja. Erzähle weiter deine Streichespiele.

Der Clown wurde sehr wütend.

Clown #1: ES REICHT. CLOWNS, HIER ZU MIR.

Die Nicktoons sehen mehrere Clowns mit Waffen.

Clown #1: (wütend) IHR SAGT, DASS ES STREICHESPIELE SIND? HUH? ICH ZEIGE EUCH GLEICH, WAS STREICHESPIELE SIND.

Die Clowns halten ihre Waffen bereit. Die Nicktoons bekommen Angst. Der Clown macht die Kettensäge an.

Clown (alle): SPÜRT EUREN TOD.

Lincoln: Robert und Dobro, ihr habt recht. Das sind keine Streichespiele, sondern wirkliche Killer Clowns.

Robert & Dobro: SEHT IHR. WIR HABEN EUCH GEWARNT.

Angelica: Ok. Ok. Kann jemand mich retten von einem Clown mit einem Messer?

Clown #2: Es gibt sich hier nichts mehr zu retten du kleine Bestie.

Robert: Wir müssen sie retten, bevor sie verletzt werden.

Dobro: Aber Robert…

Robert: Wir müssen das tun.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert. Gut. Attacke.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Clowns rächen und besiegt

Hier ist das 4. Kapitel von meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß.

Die Clowns bedrohen die Nicktoons mit ihren Waffen.

Lori: Geh weg Clown mit deiner Waffe.

Clown #3: Waffe? Ich habe eine Kamera in der Hand du blöder Vampir.

Lori: Geh weg bitte. Du machst mir Angst.

Lincoln: Kann niemand bitte uns helfen?

Nicktoons: HILFE!

Robert: Hey Clowns.

Die Clowns sehen Robert und Dobro an.

Clown #1: Ah Robert. Was möchtest du? Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass er mich attackieren will.

Dobro: GENAU!

Der Clown #1 dreht sich um und Dobro nimmt ihn sein Kettensäge weg und auch die anderen Waffen von den Clowns.

Clowns (alle): HEY. GIB DAS HER.

Dobro wirft die Waffen weg und zwar weit weg.

Clown #1: Tja. Das heißt: Wir schlagen euch Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro mit Hand.

Robert: Dann mach es doch.

Clown #1: Attacke.

Die Clowns laufen zu den Nicktoons.

Robert: Schlagt die Clowns.

Clown #4: So Geisterjunge, du hast keine Powern.

Danny: Oh doch habe ich.

Danny lasert den Clown.

Clown #4: Ok. Du hast doch Power.

Robert. Schlagt die Clowns nach hinten, damit wir sie einsperren können.

Die Nicktoons machen, was Robert gesagt hat.

Robert: Gute Arbeit. Jetzt raus, damit wir denen einsperren können.

Clown (alle): WAS?

Angelica wollte hinausgehen, aber der Clown haltet ihr am Arm.

Clown #1: Oh Nein. Du gehst nirgendwo hin.

Tommy: Oh Nein Angelica.

Robert rennt zur Angelica und rettet sie. Angelica rennt hinaus. Robert wollte die Tür einsperren, aber ein Clown schaffte es hinaus zu gehen.

Clown #1: So Robert. Du willst uns einsperren? Huh? Dann gebe ich dir viele Fäuste.

Robert macht denn Schloss zu.

Robert: Hey Clown. Wie wäre es, wenn du nach hinten gehst und du mich stark faustest.

Nicktoons & Dobro: WAS?

Clown #1: Ok. Du hast es gewollt.

Der Clown #1 geht nach hinten und läuft jetzt. Die Nicktoons und Dobro bekommen schreckliche Angst.

Clown #1: (wütend) SPÜRE DEIN TOD!

Der Clown springt, aber Robert duckt sich.

Clown #1: Huh?

Robert macht den Clown wie einen Kopfball und schießt ihn in den Park hinein.

Clown #1: (Sauer) Oh. Du hast mich ausgetrickst.

Robert: Ja habe ich. Ihr habt keine Chance raus zu kommen.

Clown #1: Ich und meine Clown Kollegen KOMMEN WIEDER!

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro gehen zurück zur Lincolns Haus.

Dobro: Gute Arbeit Robert. Du hast uns gerettet.

Tommy: Wir sind so stolz auf dich.

Robert: Danke Leute.

Währenddessen gehen sie in Lincolns Haus hinein. Robert und Dobro sehen das Lynn Sr. nicht im Tisch ist.

Robert: Ähm? Mrs Loud, wo ist Mr Loud?

Rita: Er ist hinter der Sofa.

Lynn Sr: ICH HASSE HALLOWEEN.

Dobro: Oh Mann.

Lincoln: Wer will die Süßigkeiten essen?

Nicktoons: ICH.

Robert & Dobro: WIR AUCH.

Die Nicktoons, Robert und Dobro essen die Süßigkeiten und genießen es.

ENDE


End file.
